Child of Ice
by Zephyn
Summary: Why was she even born with those powers? (Rated T to be safe.)


**Why am I writing Frozen fanfiction. It is July.**

**Cover art is from the Frozen concept art...it was drawn by Jin Kim, I believe. This ficlet is my own idea of how "the curse" (god Disney always pulling that card) came to be.**

**Anyway, let me just say this right here...this is not, I repeat _NOT_, a crossover with Rise of the Guardians. Jokul Frosti is a character of my own creation, based around the character of the same name from Norse mythology. If anything, this is a crossover with Norse mythos. The elves of fire and ice are my own creation as well, though I'm sure there is something like them floating around in the myths. Let me just lay out some terms here:**  
**Jotunheim: the realm of ice, home to the giants of ice and rock **  
**Muspelheim: the realm of fire, home to the fire giants**  
**Helheim: the realm of the dead**  
**Midgard: the realm where the humans live (Earth)**  
**Jokul Frosti: a winter sprite in Norse mythology, more commonly known by the name Jack Frost (my version of him is an ice elf)**  
**Kari: Jokul's father, the god of wind (also an ice elf)**

**I think that's everything.****  
**

* * *

Child of Ice

An ice elf by the name of Jokul Frosti was walking in a forest, kicking at the dirt and grumbling to himself. His father had been getting on his nerves, so he decided to go to the one place where he knew he could have some time to himself: Midgard, the realm of the humans.

Jeez, it wasn't like he _meant_ to cover Muspelheim in snow. It was an accident…okay, maybe he did mean it a little. Those fire elves were annoying him. He makes one little attempt at revenge, he accidentally covers the realm of fire in snow, and his dad starts yelling at him like he killed someone.

_"Control your boy, Kari," one of the older fire elves had said to Jokul's father, Kari. He knew that it was not a hollow threat, and he knew that he would get scolded when they returned to their own realm. "Do not let this happen again. Keep your boy under control, or I will resort to violence," he had warned._

_Fire elves were so dumb sometimes. Did he honestly believe that he had scared them? Ice elves weren't so easily scared, they were second only to the mighty giants!_

_"Jokul, what have I told you about meddling with the fire elves?" Wow, they hadn't even been home for five minutes and his father already starts. That just may have been a new record._

_"You know I didn't mean to." So he had covered most of the realm of Muspelheim in snow. Big deal. It wasn't like they couldn't take care of it easily. Jeez._

_"Why do I get the feeling you are lying?"_

_"That hurts, Father. It really does. Hurts right here," Jokul said, bringing up his hand and placing it over his heart. He was right, of course, but Jokul just loved being dramatic._

After a short argument, Jokul had decided to leave his home for a little while. So he left his home realm, Jotunheim, and headed down to Midgard. He was upset, and to cure his growing rage, he was going to make some mischief. And if he couldn't create mischief at home, then he would do it here. What kind of ice elf would he be if he didn't?

Jokul was a young ice elf, even though he looked about nineteen in human years, in reality, he was much older. Still, he was young in the eyes of the ice elves, and in the eyes of any humans too (humans were about as dumb as the fire elves). Jokul had hair as white as the snow he forged, and his eyes were blue. His skin was a lighter shade of blue, and his ears were pointed. He had the average appearance for an ice elf. Like every ice elf, he had control over the essence of ice and snow, an ability known as cryokinesis.

To a human, he probably was something straight out of Helheim.

And that was just how he liked it. The humans should fear him, they should fear all of the ice elves, they should fear every creature that calls Jotunheim home.

Jokul left a small trail of ice under his bare feet as he walked; he didn't even know where he was going. He was just looking for something to do, some poor human to mess with.

What a lucky day it was for him when he stumbled upon a town.

-x-

The town was small, underdeveloped. It wasn't large enough for Jokul to _really_ have some fun with, but it would do. He kept himself invisible to the human eye, an ability his father taught him so he could use it in case he was in danger. He wasn't in any sort of danger, but the ability still came in handy. It wasn't like he could conjure complex illusions or anything like that. He wasn't _that_ good of a sorcerer. Cryokinesis was his thing. And it was so much better than the pyrokinesis that the fire elves had. Ice elves were so much cooler.

Jokul wandered around the town, looking for something he could do, some way he could cause trouble. He noticed that there was a small castle in the town; it was small and insignificant like the rest of the town, but it was Jokul's only real chance at making some magic happen.

Being invisible, it was quite easy for Jokul to sneak into the castle. He wandered through the halls, noting that this castle was so _awful_ compared to his home back in Jotunheim. Humans had no taste.

While he was in his own little world, criticizing the choices of whatever royal humans lived in this castle, he heard a voice. A tiny little voice.

"Your skin is blue."

He turned and saw a boy, letting out a visible sigh of relief. Ah, it was just a child. He had been worried for a moment that someone had caught him, but it was just a child. Children always had the strange ability to see through illusions. And this child could see him. That was just dandy. It was just a child. He could handle this. Were human children really any different from elf children?

Jokul took a few steps toward the child, leaving ice on the carpet as he went. The child glanced behind him and stared in wonder, before he brought his attention back to Jokul."And you are very small."

"I'm just a little kid!" Creating rises in people, whether human or elf, even fire elves, _especially_ fire elves, was always fun. But that was not enough to satisfy Jokul's need to cause trouble. His father always said that one day he would bite off more than he can chew, one day that need for mischief would land him into serious trouble. He didn't see that happening anytime soon, besides, what did a god of wind know about the future, anyway?

"Okay, squirt, tell me where I am, and I'll tell you why I'm blue."

"This is Arendelle. The greatest kingdom in the world!" If this was the greatest kingdom in the world, than humans really were as stupid as they seemed. If he was in an apparent kingdom…that certainly explained the castle. And if this boy was here…that probably meant that he was a prince or something. Why else would he be here? Unless humans made children do the work of servants…how cruel. "Okay, now tell me why you're blue!"

"Nah, I don't think I will," Jokul said simply, letting out a laugh and ran down the hall, away from the boy, leaving a trail of ice behind him as he went. He needed something _good_ to do, something good to satisfy his needs. Though he liked messing with children, that just wouldn't do it.

Besides, the longer he stayed in Midgard, the longer it would be before his father could yell at him again. That was always a plus.

"You didn't even answer my question!" Damn, that boy had found him again. Well…leaving a trail of ice wherever you go probably didn't help with the whole 'staying undercover' thing. It worked on adult humans, but not children…curse them and their lingering innocence.

"You really want to know why I'm blue? I'm not sure your feeble little human mind will be able to handle it." Jokul kept up a confident visage. He would not let this child win in his games. But when the boy looked as he would start crying, Jokul's eyes widened and he suddenly found it difficult to speak clearly. "I'm blue because I'm an ice elf, you dumb boy! Now don't cry or I'll run away again!"

Children could get whatever they wanted if they started crying. And if this boy started crying, he would draw an adult nearby and Jokul would surely be discovered, one way or another. Oh, _that_ would certainly make his father angry.

"An ice elf? What's that?"

Jokul almost wanted to scream. Would this boy ever leave him alone?

As it turns out, the boy didn't leave him alone. He kept throwing questions at Jokul, but the young ice elf would not give him any more information. Still, the boy persisted, but he knew for sure that if he told a human about Jotunheim, about his home…well, he would be in for more than just a regular scolding.

"Look, kid, I'm not going to tell you anything else," he finally said. The boy looked like he was going to start crying just like before, but Jokul didn't care this time. If that was the worst thing the boy was capable of doing, then he could handle it. Even though he was worried he would be found, he was sure it wouldn't matter. Jokul turned on his heel and started to walk away from the boy. Human children were so weird.

Granted, he was a bit surprised when the boy actually started to cry, but he wasn't worried. It wasn't like he would be able to be seen by adults, the nature of the illusion wouldn't allow it.

"There he is!"

Jokul turned when he heard a loud, deep voice behind him. Oh, crap. It was a human male, and he was heading toward Jokul with a furious intent in his eye. That…didn't make sense. He was invisible. Only children would be appear to see him. Why was…

Oh no. He hadn't activated the spell again! Curse that child, for making him drop his guard…! He had to get away, and fast. But glancing around, he saw that he was surrounded by guards. He _could_ get away easily, but those spears that the guards held were making him nervous. Of course that child would actually get someone to come after him, of course…he would make him pay, though. He would not leave before making that boy pay.

"Monster!" one of the guards shouted.

"Oh dear, me? A monster? Well, that's just rude. And I thought humans were kinder. Nevertheless, I cannot deal with the likes of you right now." Jokul waved his hand at the guards, making a 'shoo' motion. They were taken by surprise when they were suddenly surrounded by ice, trapped in a cage-like formation. "I have a child to find."

Jokul's eyes seemed to glow with a strange aura as he left the scene, blocking out the screams of the guards.

That boy would pay.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jokul taunted, grabbing the boy by the back of his collar, holding him in place so he couldn't run away. He had found him glancing around a corner, and thanks to his invisibility spell, Jokul was able to take him completely off guard by sneaking up on him from behind.

The boy started crying again, pleading for him to let him go. Have mercy, the boy screamed. Please, he said. Jokul would not stand for such behavior. This boy had the urge to send guards after him. For such disrespect, there was only one option.

The boy let out a shrill scream when his feet started to freeze. As his legs became frozen solid, he squirmed the best that he could to try to get out of the ice elf's grip. These efforts were futile. Jokul lowered him a bit, so that his feet touched the floor.

"You will pay."

The guards had broken out of their icy prison and were now searching for that horrifying monster that the prince had told them about. What they found, however, was much more horrifying. The monster was there, and so was the prince, but…

It was the prince, but something had been done to him. He was frozen solid, like a statue. There were tears on his icy face. At once, they knew that the prince was dead.

How would they tell the king…?

"Such is fated to happen to those that show disrespect," Jokul said, before he started to twirl his hand around. The guards looked at him with fury, but also confusion. A faint blue glow was centered in his palm, and it shot out of his hand and down onto the floor. It spread all around, going throughout the castle and outside in the town. It covered the entire kingdom, leaving not a single spot untouched by the magic of the ice elf. "This boy chose the wrong elf to disrespect. I curse this land in the name of the ice elves!"

-x-

When Jokul said curse, he was not lying, one bit. He had laid a powerful curse upon the entire land of Arendelle, a curse that even he had no control over. He was no master sorcerer, after all. He feared that he had used too much of power, but at the same time he felt no pity for those horrible humans.

Over the years, the kingdom known as Arendelle evolved into a much larger town, complete with a port for any visitors. Many years passed, and Jokul's curse was in full effect. What exactly was the curse, you ask?

Jokul had made it so that the first born of the royal family would always be born with abilities such as his. The cryokinesis, anyway (can't let the humans get _too_ powerful). They were born with cryokinesis, eyes and hair just like his. This curse would continue to affect the royals on and on, generation through generation. Princes, princesses, kings, queens, all of them born with this curse, all of them doomed to live with this power. Yes, some of the affected humans learned to use this power for their own purposes, and it wasn't like Jokul could do anything about that. The curse was already in motion. Certain trolls were able to help the humans combat their curse, and that just made Jokul upset. That wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to _suffer_. Pesky trolls can't ever mind their own business.

While some of the humans learned to control their power, a good portion of them did not. The power drove them mad, and most of them died young. That was the mischief that Jokul waited so long for.

He had destroyed the kingdom of Arendelle, and he was loving every second of it.

Jokul had stopped observing his work for some time as other matters came into the picture. He had already poisoned Arendelle, he had set its fate with the first prince, and he didn't need to do anything else. It would all work out in the end. And even though he had mellowed at, he wasn't worried. Arendelle would continue to suffer until it fell.

-x-

"It's a girl, Your Majesty! What do you wish to name her?"

"…Elsa. Her name is Elsa." A first born, a girl born with his curse. He had seen it before many times. The baby had bright blue eyes and she would soon grow in white hair, and the curse would make itself known inside of her.

Yes, everything was just fine. As a child, that girl had a fine handle of her powers, on his power, using it to entertain her parents and the like. It wasn't until the second child was born did Jokul begin to get suspicious. It was rare for a cursed child to get a sibling, and if the sibling even survived the cursed child's power, then they shunned the child of ice for the monstrosity that they were.

"Hi, Anna. I'm your big sister Elsa."

It was _that_ child that ruined everything.

* * *

**In the stories Jokul would kill those who disrespected him by turning them to ice. Pretty awesome, huh?  
**


End file.
